


Love Trainees

by kimjunhoe



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Junbobficsparty2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjunhoe/pseuds/kimjunhoe
Summary: Donghyuk made Junbob train each other to date. What will the outcome be?





	1. Chapter 1

“I AM SO DONE. IS THERE EVEN A DECENT MAN OUT THERE?” Donghyuk was frustrated with the date he just had.

Bobby looked up and laughed,” Your expectations are too high Bro. Lower it”

“We were kind of having a nice time and then he asked me if I am open to ….”

“Sex?” Bobby was now interested in the conversation.

“NO HYUNG. If I was interested to invest in his idea to have an automated egg cracker!! Why do you need a machine to crack eggs? You can crack it yourself and remove the shells while you are it. AND he took out his notebook and ask for my opinion on more of his ideas.” Donghyuk’s was so not having it.

Bobby couldn’t help laughing at his roommate reenactment. His ears instinctively picked up the sounds of jiggling keys and he sat up straight.

“Why Hyung?” Donghyuk was confused with Bobby’s sudden change.

“Nothing. I don’t think it’s that funny anymore” Bobby fibbed

The door opened and Junhoe walked in carrying supper. “I heard Bobby Hyung laughing just now. What was so funny?”

Donghyuk repeated his story while setting the table for their supper. “Why can’t I have a normal date? I have been single for a year now. I need a man in my life.”

Junhoe and Bobby exchanged glances and smiled in agreement. “Your expectations are too high. Maybe that’s why everyone disappointed you”

“That was what I said too” Bobby agreeing to Junhoe

The three boys brought out the alcohols and started to discuss their dating life

“Me? I always get them saying ‘I only see you as a brother or friend’ why? Because quote I am too comfortable to be with unquote” Bobby was clearly tipsy. He rarely shares his personal stories

“Hyung that’s better than mine. My dates kept saying that I don’t seem interested. Why wouldn’t I be interested? I am on a date with them right? I don’t know why they keep saying that?”

“WAIT” Donghyuk exclaimed. “I, THE SMARTEST ONE HERE HAVE A GREAT IDEA”

“Yeap, says the one who went on a date with an egg cracker” Junhoe was already roaring with laughter.

“LISTEN. I AM SERIOUS! THE ALCOHOL HELPED ME THINK”

“Fine. Share” Bobby was battling the alcohol and he was the obvious loser. He was never the best drinker in this trio

“YOU clowns kept saying I have high expectations so why not both of you write my profile and both of you can screen them” Donghyuk was now excited with his idea

“Let me get this right… whenever you have a suitor, Junhoe and I have to screen them, read their profile and pass a verdict?” Bobby was trying to make sense of Donghyuk’s idea

“YEEEEEEEAPPPPP. I am a genius” Donghyuk was so pleased with himself

“And what will we get out of it?” Junhoe asked

“You will be the best brothers and every suitor that you both screen, I will buy you dinner!” Donghyuk proclaimed

Junhoe stole a glance at Bobby and he saw that Bobby was so out of it. _His jawline is so attractive **.**_ _How I wish I could run my fingers along it._ Junhoe was taken aback by his thoughts. Like huh?

“Junhoe, are you up for that? I need someone to keep me sane if I need to do this for him” Bobby suggested.

Junhoe nodded and his heart was beating fast. _Why am I feeling this way? That’s Bobby Hyung. It must be the alcohol._

 

* * *

 

“So I think for both of you, it is simple. Why didn’t I think of this before? Bobby Hyung and Junhoe should go on dates as part of your training.” Donghyuk was pleased with all the ideas that are taking over his brain “Both of you normally get good matches. So that means there’s nothing wrong with the man you chose. The issue lies within yourself. Bobby Hyung is too casual and Junhoe is too emotionally detached. You need to help each other find the middle ground and tadaa. All of us will be victorious” Donghyuk was presenting his idea while standing on the couch with a beer bottle in his hand looking like a lunatic. Strangely enough, his ideas made sense.

Bobby was now excited with Donghyuk ideas, not screening of his suitors but going on dates with Junhoe. That would be a great excuse to spend time with his crush. He had been harboring feelings for him since the day Junhoe moved in. No one knows and Bobby is proud that he kept it that way.

The three of them woke up with a hangover and were desperately looking for some food. “I should never drink again” Bobby groaned.

“Hyung, you said that every time yet you still drink” Junhoe was obviously pointing out the obvious.

“You guys better sober up and help me with my profile pronto” Donghyuk got up and staggered over to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Bobby and Junhoe were quite surprised that Donghyuk still remembers that plan of his. Normally after a night of drinking, Donghyuk will forget everything the next day. Both of them shrugged their shoulders and Junhoe stretched out to get Donghyuk phone and went on to unlock it. Junhoe then covered his mouth containing his laughter. “Bobby Hyung look at this!”  Both of them started laughing over Donghyuk’s current profile.

 

 **Kim Donghyuk** , 22

_Capricorn seeking a mate.Attracted to dignity an old soul with good family background. Substance over style_

_I won't mind a loyal Taurus or a practical Virgo but i am excited for an ambitious, goal-orientated and enigmatic Scorpio_

 

“Ya Donghyuk!! Are you an astrologer? THIS IS HILARIOUS” Bobby was now tearing up. He was just laughing on the floor and he accidentally rolled over and Junhoe’s face was just a few inches away. It seems that Junhoe was laughing and convulsing too and they ended up in that position. They locked eyes and it took Bobby a moment to straighten himself up and move away. Junhoe’s beauty astounds him every time.

“Your profile definitely needs to be changed” Junhoe was typing away furiously and Donghyuk returns with toast. “OK, I am done. Keeping it simple. Keeping it simple.”

 

 **Kim Donghyuk** , 22

_9th grade history teacher by day. Dancing king by night._

_A romantic soul and i can serenade you with my falsettos._

_My fav kind of love? Being married to your best friend_

 

Donghyuk read it and shyly asked the boys, “Will this be enough? I want to impress them”

“You will impress them eventually. No wonder you attract weirdos, your bio itself was weird. “Bobby spoke in between bites.

“So my profile is done. When are you both starting your dating training?” Donghyuk was excited for everyone to start with their new dating routine

“Whenever Bobby Hyung is ready. I am open to it. I need to leave for my training. JUJITSU TRAINING” He walked away with a fluttering heart. _Junhoe what’s wrong? Why are you still like this?_

 


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby: Are you free after your training?

Junhoe : Sorry. I am still in training. Taking a 5 min break

Junhoe: I have nothing on. What's up?

Bobby: Let's have our dating training later. I am bored.

Junhoe: No prob. It's just 2 guys hanging out right? OK Hyung. How about the pizza place you like?

Bobby: We will have sandwiches instead. i know you prefer sandwiches after training.

Junhoe: Heol how you know that? Bobby: I will meet you there at 6ish?

Junhoe : OK Junhoe: I GTG. My 5 mins is up

Bobby: OK

 

 

They met after Junhoe’s training and they were suddenly awkward with each other. Bobby was resolved to make this work. He knows that this is Donghyuk’s crazy plan but what if... just what if they fall for each other? That would be amazing. Bobby always avoided asking Junhoe for a date as he didn’t want to wreck whatever they already have. Junhoe is a great roommate and he didn’t want to lose him if things sizzled out.

“Junhoe… just relax. It is still me. If you can’t relax around me, I can’t imagine how you are when you are on your date” Bobby was trying to make Junhoe as comfortable as he could but he himself was shaking like a leaf inside.

“Hyung I normally am like this during dates. I don’t know why. I just sit here and listen to them. If we advanced to a second date, which is rare, there definitely won’t be a third date. I want to engage but I can’t.” Junhoe confided to Bobby.

“But you are comfortable with me…” Bobby was trying to reassure Junhoe yet he was getting his hopes up. _Calm Down Bobby. He is just a shy guy and you have been living together for a few years now_. He have to stop himself from getting ahead of himself. They have never been out just the two of them and Bobby’s heart was doing all kind of flips. It didn’t help that Junhoe was from his training and freshly showered. Junhoe and his wet slicked back hair has always been Bobby’s weakness. He always had to restrain from gaping at Junhoe, _God created such a beautiful man like Junhoe._

“Hyung, if you notice, I am not so comfortable with Donghyuk compare to you. But I always dismiss it as maybe we have more things in common. Did you remember Donghyuk once suggested for us to be a couple?” Junhoe felt so embarrassed for even bringing up that night

Junhoe felt so vulnerable at that moment and he was upset that Bobby laughed it off as he didn’t expect that at all. He knew there were some kind of tension between them and they were very awkward in the beginning. But after that night, he knew it was just one sided. Since Bobby already turned him down, their relationship got more comfortable as Junhoe knows that Bobby treated him nothing more than a brother.

“Yeah… I remember. That was a funny game and yeah… ” Bobby trailed off unsure of what to say next. _“I wished I would have taken the bulls by the horns and agreed to us trying to date back then. We know have a new chance, lets’ try harder Bobby. Let’s win Junhoe’s heart”_

 

* * *

 

 

“Guys, guys. I have a few suitors already lined up!” Donghyuk then looked at Junhoe and Bobby and spoke louder “Guys, did you hear?”

Both of them seems different. They were holding a discussion so intense that it seems Donghyuk’s presence was not even felt by them. Donghyuk smiled mischievously and whispered quietly “Is my plan working?” He is now more convinced he is a genius. _‘I guess their date just now must have went really well”_

Bobby and Junhoe were just lazing on the couch talking and laughing about their 1st impressions of each other. Bobby was an intimidating swag monster to Junhoe and Junhoe was a mess in Bobby’s eyes. A cute mess. As the night went on their conversations were more of them instead of them training each other. As they retreat to their own room to sleep, both of their hearts weighed a ton. It was hard for them to say goodbye yet both didn’t want to admit it.

 

Junhoe: Hyung are you asleep?

Bobby: Why are you texting me?

I am just next door to you

Junhoe: I didn’t want to disturb your sleep

Junhoe: I am hungry again, want to get some snacks?

Bobby: Race you to the door

Bobby: My treat


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texting often makes the training more fun aye?

“What have you been up to recently? Any new hobbies? Junhoe was practicing the questions Bobby listed for him. It was just fool proof conversation topics Bobby helped Junhoe compiled.

“OK. So normally they will answer either yes or no. If they answer yes, you may proceed to ask for more details so they can share more about themselves. Then you may also input your opinion to it. You don’t have to agree to everything as it will be nice to have discussions over things you both don’t see eye to eye to” Bobby was explaining basic dating etiquette to Junhoe but he can’t stop staring at Junhoe’s lips. It has always been on his bucket list to just bite it. _Stop It Bobby!_

“What if they are the kind that don’t agree to disagree? Hyung?” Junhoe looked up at Bobby who was in a daze. _“Is he staring at me? No why would he? I am crazy.  Look at those twinkling eyes.”_

“Huh oh, then you can try other topics. If your date is stubborn and insist you only listen to his point of views, then don’t bother. You want someone to have healthy conversations with and someone you are comfortable with… like me”

“What did you say Hyung?” Did Junhoe hear Bobby right? Did Bobby kind of said Junhoe should date him?

“I … was just joking HAHAHAHAHA” Bobby was hoping that Junhoe didn’t hear that. That was embarrassing. 

“I wouldn’t mind Hyung” Junhoe whispered under his breath. Hoping Bobby heard his tiny wish and make it come true

 

* * *

 

 

Junhoe: Hyung... will you be free later?

Junhoe: I am bored

Bobby; I get off work in 2 hrs. Will that be too long of a wait?

Junhoe: That will be great. I have yet to shower. Just enough time then

Bobby: See you

Junhoe: Yeah See you Hyung

 

 

Bobby: One more hour. Are you OK?

Bobby: I can rush if you want

Junhoe: Is is okay Hyung

Junhoe: I just stepped out of the apartment

Junhoe: Can't wait to see you

Junhoe: FOR TRAINING I MEAN

Bobby: I cant' wait to see you too

Bobby: For training

Junhoe :I'm here

 

* * *

 

 

Bobby: Dinner tonight?

Junhoe: I can get chicken. You want anything else Hyung?

Bobby: I was thinking at a reastaurant

Bobby: I feel like steak and wine

Bobby: You up for it?

Junhoe: Sure... I will meet you at?

Bobby: I drove to work today. I will fetch you later

Junhoe: Can't wait

Junhoe: Just part of our training right

Bobby: Sure

 

* * *

 

 

Junhoe: Can i make a suggestion?

Bobby: I am on my way home

Bobby: Are you okay?

Junhoe: Instead of our training at our normal cafe, why not we go somewhere?

Junhoe: So you can teach me how to treat and act with a date in public place with a lot of people around

Bobby: Sure. Where?

Junhoe: Amusement Park?

Bobby: Sure. Looking forward to it. See you at home later

 

* * *

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby and Junhoe have been _training_ together for a month now and to prove that his hunch was right, Donghyuk set up a date for all of them. He have caught them having _training_ even at home and he knows something is going right. He kept catching them making googly eyes at each other and whenever Donghyuk enters the room, they either reacted like they got caught or they ignored his existence. It has become a routine where they will conduct their _training_ every time they have nothing on their schedule. Their group chat have been quiet and Donghyuk is convinced they are now chatting among themselves. They look more like a dating couple than two roommates helping each other out.

“Why? I didn’t say I want to go on a date… I don’t think I am ready” Junhoe was not keen on the idea. He was not seeking for a relationship… he is happy with his current situation. _“What is my current situation?”_ Junhoe thought. He is more than comfortable with Bobby and there were so many times during their training he had to stop himself from grabbing Bobby and kiss him hard. He hope Bobby felt that way too but he knows Bobby treats him just like a brother and he don’t want to lose him more than ever.

“So it’s a triple date? How will that even work?” Bobby scratched his head and it was obvious he was resisting too. “And when will this shipwreck be?” Bobby was more annoyed than pleased as he had so much progress with Junhoe. They are not technically a couple but Bobby’s selfishness would want to claim his rights on Junhoe as his boyfriend. He is not sure how Junhoe feels but he knows this time around he will not waste the opportunity and let Junhoe go

“It will be this weekend and 6:30 pm and I already made reservations. You guys just have to follow me as I will be driving” As Donghyuk gave them the details, he could see that both of them would rather go for a tooth extraction than go on this group date. He just have to stick to the plan.

 

“So Bobby, Hanbin. Hanbin, Bobby. Junhoe, Jinhwan. Jinhwan, Junhoe. And this is Yunhyeong, my date” Donghyuk did a simple introduction and he guided them into the restaurant. He knows from their personality, Bobby will still be friendly and hold conversations with Hanbin. He was worried about Junhoe feeling out of place. But well, he needs to prove a point, so Junhoe’s feeling doesn’t matter tonight. These two cowards are not making a move fast enough and it is frustrating Donghyuk instead.

After they were ushered to their table, the sight already amused Donghyuk. Junhoe and Bobby was already seated diagonally opposite each other and they were just stealing glances at each other. Donghyuk rubbed his hands in glee “Tonight is going to be interesting”

 

* * *

 

 

“Junhoe, Donghyuk told me that you likes to eat. So what kind of food do you enjoy” Jinhwan asked to break the ice

“Street food” Junhoe just left the conversation hanging like that

“Oh me too. I like spicy food” Jinhwan was hoping that a similarity would make Junhoe open up but he sure didn’t. Junhoe was just shutting off, he was physically there and mentally with someone else. His attention was to the one sitting opposite him. He just wants to reach out and beg him to stop this circus

 

 

“So you are a music producer” Bobby asked Hanbin

“Yeap, I enjoyed mostly R n B, Rap, soul but I always try to produce new stuff. Recently I did rock and it was interesting” Hanbin explained in detail

“Woah that’s cool. I rap sometimes as a hobby and I have so many rhymes I have in my notebook. My ideas are always flowing and I just need to match the music to the words” Bobby was excited to meet a friend who shares the same interest

“That’s cool Hyung, we can always meet up again and we can share ideas” Hanbin’s face lit up with excitement. “So do you have any new raps that you are working on?”

“Yeah, I do. I was inspired by something recently but I have yet to find the right words to fully have that feel you know…”

“I get that sometimes. The block. It is so frustrating. I just have to plough through” Hanbin was more and more impressed with this man named Bobby. But he noticed that his gaze was elsewhere whenever it was Hanbin’s turn to speak

“So Hyung. What do you work as?” Junhoe asked Jinhwan. He knows it is just common courtesy and he have to remember what he learned during his training with Bobby Hyung. He was weirdly affected by how Bobby and Hanbin was getting along but well if he is not doing well, he needs more training. Junhoe giggled out loud and caught everyone’s attention

“Was my job that funny? But I am glad it made you laughed. You looked so gorgeous with that smile” Jinhwan’s heart skipped a beat and he was fascinated by this shy boy

Bobby heard that and he immediately turned his attention to Jinhwan and he couldn’t stand how he was paying that much attention to Junhoe. _What a rude guy. Stop staring at Junhoe_ _!_ _Can’t you see you are making him uncomfortable?_

Junhoe was embarrassed as he didn’t hear what Jinhwan answered for his job and he didn’t want to ask again. He saw Bobby staring at Jinhwan and he was surprised at how Bobby’s stern face is making him so flushed _. Is Bobby Hyung uncomfortable with that Hanbin dude? He kept bombarding Bobby Hyung with questions. Chill down dude_


	5. Chapter 5

The night went considerably well. Well as in no one killed anyone. Donghyuk have been observing this drama unfolding right before his eyes. Whenever Jinhwan praise Junhoe, Bobby looks like he was going to punch the wall. When Bobby engaged in a long conversation with Hanbin, Junhoe will be sulking and starts smiling at Jinhwan more. Then Jinhwan praise him again… well that was the hilarious cycle of this dinner show.

“So Bobby Hyung, when will be our next date?” Hanbin expectantly asked. “We can work on our music together”

Junhoe then stood up and excused himself “Excuse me, I need to go to the little boys’ room”

Bobby’s eyes followed Junhoe’s back and it was obvious Junhoe was upset. Bobby’s mind now was obsessed to know what making Junhoe upset. _I swear if it is because of this little man, I will make sure he see stars._

“Oh sorry, back to your question.” Bobby tried to whisper as he didn’t want the rest of their party to hear what he was going to say. “I’m sorry but I don’t think there will be a second date. We get along musically but I am not going to lead you on. I‘m sorry again. You are a nice guy and I wish you all the best in your future projects”

“Thank you for being honest. Well I hope we can work together, professionally one day” Hanbin was putting up a brave front and smiled at Bobby

A short while later Junhoe returned to the table and he saw Bobby was still conversing with Hanbin. _I guess they are going on their second date then._ Junhoe already predicted that was going to happen but reality sucks. _How am I going to compete with someone who writes music? Music is Bobby Hyung’s life_

“Jinhwan Hyung, do you want to go out with me on a second date?” Junhoe realizes that he needs to move on as Bobby Hyung surely treats him as a brother. He is not going to mope like a loser while Bobby dates that Hanbin dude.

“Sure! We can have street food next time.” Jinhwan was feeling happy that Junhoe approached him first.

Bobby was gripping his glass harder then he should. He was feeling hot under his collar and he just wanted to leave. “Donghyuk, Hanbin thank you for the night. I am not feeling so good and I think I need to walk off the dinner. I am sorry. You guys please continue to have fun”. He turned and looked at Junhoe and Junhoe noticed his eyes looked so sad. _Did I make a mistake?_ Junhoe’s mind is now in such a whirl.

Shortly after he left, Junhoe excused himself as well. “Jinhwan Hyung, I am sorry. I guess I was not in my right mind. I think, I am in love with that guy and I think I should make the 1st move instead” Junhoe left to chase after Bobby and Donghyuk was just smiling widely clapping his hands.

Jinhwan then turned around to Hanbin and bravely asked “So Hanbin, do you want to go on a date with me “

 

 

“Hyung, Hyung!!!” Junhoe quickened his speed to chase after Bobby. ”Hyung please!” Junhoe stopped in his track when he saw Bobby turned around to him. His eyes still had that sad look and it was the first time Junhoe ever seen Bobby so upset. In Junhoe’s mind, Bobby is always happy and smiley. _Am I the cause of his sadness?_

 “Junhoe, what are you doing here?” Bobby was feigning ignorance when he could clearly hear Junhoe chasing after him since a while ago. “Where’s your date? And where’s your coat silly? It’s cold out” Despite being jealous to death, Bobby can’t stop himself caring for his Junhoe.

“Hyung, I was planning to text that Hyung to cancel the date tomorrow itself. I just wanted to see your reaction. I never had real intentions to go out with him”

“Why would you do that? “ Bobby asked. His curiosity got the better of him and this is not the time to be egoistic

“I did that to spite you since you will be going out with Hanbin” Junhoe confessed. “I didn’t want to be the loser that let the one he likes get away for the second time!”

“Who said I was going out with Hanbin? I turned him down when you went to the toilet” Bobby have yet to digest what Junhoe said and he kept quiet as realization hit him “Wait, What? Junhoe, were you jealous? You were jealous of Hanbin? Second time?”

“I like you. I do. It has been a while. Since the night Donghyuk suggested we date. I didn’t confess because you laughed it off and you said that it was a ridiculous idea so I assumed you will never date me. I realized then I would never have a chance with you. I just went on dates because I thought it will help me to get you off my mind. The recent dates with you were just dates for me, I didn’t even consider it as training as I was loving every moment with you. This date was so miserable because I just wanted to be the one on a date with you. I wanted to be the one you had eyes for. I wanted to be the one”

“I said that previously because I was scared to lose you if it don’t work out between us. I have been crushing on you since the very 1st day you moved in. Why wouldn’t anyone love you Junhoe. I am as guilty as you. I went on dates to try to forget you but as you know, I always end up with more new friends instead, cause I just couldn’t get them in my heart… you were already there” Bobby moved in for a hug as he can see Junhoe was starting to be affected by the cold. “I am happy that you don’t have a coat so I can use this as an excuse to give you a hug. You are so fluffy”

“Hyung!” Junhoe wanted to push him away  but he didn’t want to let go of this precious moment

“So... we are official now?” Bobby cheekily asked poor shivering Junhoe “Can I not let you go? Ever?”

“Yes Hyung. Yes.” Junhoe pulled Bobby for a deep passionate kiss to officiate their relationship. This was the moment he have been praying for and it is finally happening. Maybe he just needed a love trainer

 

 


End file.
